


November Second

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's last year of high school wasn't going how he had planned, and all because of a tyrant named Dean Winchester. But what happens when Cas sees him on the anniversary of the saddest day of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Second

**Author's Note:**

> Still taking a break writing the kink challenge, to apparently just shove fluff down everyone's throats...Sorry!
> 
> This is my second Destiel fic, so yay. I actually wrote and posted the other one 24 hours before this one and I got good feedback and so many views and kudos I decided to write another! Tell me what you think please!

A long sigh of relief escaped Castiel when the final bell of the day rang, and he immediately packed up his books and ran out the classroom door to his locker. 

It was the weekend he was finally going to have the house to himself. His brothers and sisters were all visiting his eldest brother at college, with their father, but they had needed someone to stay behind to watch the house. And Castiel was happy to do so.

Since he’d transferred to Edlund High earlier that year, it had not been… stellar. He had told himself not to worry and that his senior year was fly by. 

Boy was he wrong.

It was going well, for about five minutes. Then he had met Dean Winchester.

Dean freaking Winchester.

The damn thorn in his side for almost four months now, all because he preferred to be by himself and actually do his homework, as opposed to the “bad boy” who cheated off of the smarter kids and could be found with a different girl in the janitor’s closet every day of the week. 

Cas knew that if he complained about him to his brothers, Dean wouldn’t show up anytime soon after. But he didn’t like to deal that way. 

He had assumed that Dean would leave him alone. That he would stop shoving him and making fun of him. It appeared that that wouldn’t be happening.

So he was especially happy to spend a weekend alone, where no stupid Winchester would be bothering him.

He planned to spread out in the living room, curl up, maybe make some burgers, and watch Netflix all weekend. It also helped that he didn’t have any homework.

Snapping out of the imaginary bliss he had momentarily, he noticed the hall around him was empty and he was the only one rifling through his locker. Cas sighed but kept taking his time, knowing that no one would mind what time he got home, since his family had left a few hours ago.

Cas smiled happily as he headed toward the school entrance, the only sound he heard was his vans hitting the floor and… sniffling? 

He stopped dead in the middle of the hall, turning around in circles to find the source of the sobbing.

The only door nearby was the janitor’s closet. The one Dean usually brought the girls to.

Cautiously, he slid his bag to the floor and reached for the door, gently opening it.

Of all of the things he expected to see, Dean Winchester with his arms around his legs and racking with sobs, was absolutely not what he expected.

Cas’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He noticed that Dean’s voice was scratchy, when he occasionally made out a word. He couldn’t tell what he was saying though.

He knew he should have just gone along, forgotten Dean and just headed home. But something drew him to him. He didn’t know why, but he hated seeing his tormentor broken apart. He needed to help him feel better. He didn’t know why.

“Dean…?” He spoke softly, watching his head shoot up. His eyes were swollen and red, tears staining his face. He brought his hands up to wipe at his face quickly, ducking his head down.

“N-Novak? What a-are you s-still doing here?” His voice shook, his lip quivering.

“I should be asking you that. Are you okay?” Cas went to lean down but Dean shook his head and started to get up.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Cas squinted and gave him his best ‘I am not dealing with your lying shit’ face.

“What’s wrong?” He pushed him back down gently, sliding down next to him. Dean went to say ‘nothing’ again but Cas’s look stopped him.

“Why d-do you care?” Dean gave in a bit, looking the most vulnerable anyone had ever seen him. He didn’t know why he was even considering talking to him about his problems. No one had ever seen him cry. Not even his brother!

“I don’t know. Let’s find out.”

“Um… Well, it’s the, um, anniversary of my mother’s death…” His eyes teared up again and Cas didn’t hesitate before putting his right arm around his shoulder and yanking him toward him. Dean went to pull away but his grip was firm.

“Novak-!”

“How did she die?”

“W-What?” He looked up at him, a look mixed between fury and grief. He fully expected to tell Cas off, but what came out of his mouth instead was “House fire.” 

“How old were you?”

“…four…” He started to cry again and his hand reached up to stop himself, but again Cas stopped him. When he was sure Dean wouldn’t yank away, Cas’s grip softened on him and he rubbed his shoulder and arm, trying to soothe him.

“It’s okay to cry, you know.”

“B-but I can’t!” Dean finally broke open. “It’s weak… and I can’t be weak… Sammy needs a strong brother…”

“You’re not weak.” His other arm reached around to hold him, and Dean didn’t protest. “Crying doesn’t make you weak. It makes you stronger. Having emotion makes you a person. Showing it makes you strong.”

Dean pulled back for a second, but not out of his arms. Suddenly, his own arms threw around Cas’s neck, his face in the crook of his neck.

They sat like that for a while, feeling like hours, Dean sobbing into Castiel.

“Thanks… Castiel…” 

They both noticed that this was the first time he had ever said his first name.

“Cas,” He amended slightly, but Dean pulled back, having not heard him

“Hm?” He sniffled and wiped at his face.

“You can call me Cas,” His eyes ducked down, shyly. Though he didn’t know why he was suddenly the shy one again.

“Okay, Cas.” They both smiled at how it sounded on his lips. 

“Hey, um, if you want to come over this weekend. Hang out or something…?”

Castiel suddenly felt really stupid. Just because he had comforted Dean didn’t mean that they would suddenly be best pals. But Dean surprised him.

“Yeah, I’d like that…”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

Maybe November 2nd wouldn’t be as bad as usual.


End file.
